Reconquistándote
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Tsuna es herido por Hibari, por lo que decide marcharse de Namimori. Pero tras tres años, una petición de su hermano lo lleva de regreso, ¿Qué hará Hibari al verlo de nuevo?, ¿Qué es lo que planea?, ¿Será capaz de reconquistarlo, ahora que el chico ha cambiado? Pues Hibari, Tsuna planea resistirse tanto como pueda. 1827
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

.

.

.

Bien, ya estaba ahí. Ya se encontraba ahí, no había nada más que hacer. Tsunayoshi Vongola trago saliva grueso y dio un vistazo a la ciudad desde el balcón de su nueva casa en Namimori, la ciudad que se dijo no volvería a pisar ni en sus peores sueños. ¡Y ahí se encontraba!, Dios, no espero regresar en tan poco tiempo. ¡Tres años y medio no eran suficientes!

Pero ya no había nada más que hacer, sencillamente debía acatar la petición de su hermano mayor Giotto de quedarse ahí ocho meses a la espera de una respuesta concreta de las empresas Nuvola. El rubio le había estado pidiendo el favor durante un mes entero, hasta que Tsuna se compadeció de él y decidió aceptar. Después de todo, serían solo ocho meses.

Además, ¿Qué posibilidad cabía de que _esa_ persona recordara siquiera su nombre?, honestamente, conociéndolo, ninguna. Probablemente ya estuviera con alguien más. Pensar en esa posibilidad le dolía un poco, pero era la que le daba valentía para permanecer en Namimori. Eso, y que era muy poco probable que se encontraran en una ciudad de tamaño considerable.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a la escuela, Yoshi. –la voz de su otro hermano Xanxus, resonó en sus oídos, sobresaltándolo. Dios, los nervios habían vuelto a causarle un nudo en el estomago. El hubiera preferido no salir de su casa en los ocho meses, más que para ir a ver lo de las empresas Nuvola y regresar directo a su casa con sus otros dos hermanos mayores, Xanxus y Dino.

Con paso trémulo, Tsuna se acerco a su cama, para mirar el endemoniado uniforme. No era nada fuera de lo común, el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca de botones, la corbata y el chaleco negro. Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para ponerse el condenado uniforme.

No tardo ni quince minutos, cuando finalizo su tarea. Realmente no quería estar en esa ciudad, quería regresar a Italia al lado de su hermano Giotto y su mejor amigo Reborn, este último muy probablemente estuviese enfadado por haberse marchado sin avisarle. Pero, ¿Cómo quería que le avisara?, el mismo se entero de todo una hora antes de marcharse.

-Yoshi. –la voz de Xanxus dentro de su habitación lo hizo volver el rostro. El hombre lo miraba con diversión, de brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa adornando su bello y varonil rostro. –Te queda muy poco tiempo para irte. –le aviso, señalando la hora en el reloj. Tsuna palideció y procedió a tomar su mochila, le dio un abrazo a su hermano y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

No espero a que Lussuria le llevara el almuerzo, simplemente corrió fuera de su hogar y tomo el camino que lo llevaría a la preparatoria de Namimori, si todo salía bien, no llegaría más que algunos minutos tarde.

Afortunadamente para él, había adquirido una mejor condición física en los últimos años. Tal vez debía agradecérselo a Reborn, Fon y sin duda a Byakuran. Por lo tanto, no se canso demasiado en la carrera matutina.

-Ya, por fin. –suspiro aliviado, cuando estuvo dentro de la institución. Solo un minuto tarde. Un nuevo record, se dijo con una media sonrisa, comenzando a caminar más tranquilamente a la oficina del director.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera, tocando suavemente, escucho un _adelante, _e ingreso con paso tranquilo. El hombre tras el escritorio le indico que tomara asiento y el rápidamente obedeció.

-Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi Vongola, ¿no? –un hombre regordete lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, que el castaño de orbes chocolates devolvió.

-Sí, soy yo. –contesto educadamente, a lo que el hombre se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

-El joven Giotto llamo hace dos semanas para avisarme que su adorable hermano estaría en mi escuela. –sonrío. –Es un gusto conocerlo…

Tsuna asintió en silencio. El muy desgraciado de Giotto se las iba a pagar, ya lo tenía todo planeado. ¡Ya preveía que iba a terminar cediendo!

-Su clase será la 2-A, el presidente del comité disciplinario lo acompañara. –le dijo, abriendo la puerta. Tsuna suspiro irritado. Estaba enfadado con Giotto, muy, muy enfadado.

El castaño se levanto de la silla y se giro, ya vería luego como vengársela. Oh, vaya que sí. Pero no espero que al girar, se encontraría con una vista que conocía demasiado bien. No espero, que se encontraría con la persona con la cual no quería encontrarse, con Hibari Kyoya.

-H-Hibari-san…

El pelinegro alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Oh, bendita tentación.

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Decisión y Cambio

_**Advertencias: **_Este fic es un 1827 y contiene menciones y roces de 10069 y RL.

_**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-Hablan los personajes.

_-Hablan los personajes en italiano._

_"Recuerdos"_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Decisión y Cambio

.

.

.

Bueno, las cosas no podían empeorar. Su único deseo para ese viaje era no encontrarse con Hibari Kyoya y para su bendita suerte, lo primero que le pasa es verlo, en la misma escuela, en la misma habitación. Oh, ¿acaso algo podía empeorar su viaje?, esperaba que no. Aunque su bien desarrollada intuición le decía que algo no le iba a gustar y que todo se complicaría más.

Suspiro. Como sea, ya había pasado. Ya se lo había topado y realmente parecía que al otro ni siquiera le importaba dicho hecho. Tal vez eso era un alivio, que Hibari ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Ni siquiera una mirada, sin duda era algo beneficioso para sus nervios. Nervios de por sí ya destruidos.

Camino un poco más rápido sin darle completo alcance al prefecto, manteniéndose a una segura distancia de cinco pasos detrás. Miro un poco los pasillos y notó la enorme diferencia que había entre su escuela en Italia y en la que actualmente estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba extrañando su vida en Italia, cuando inicialmente pensó que jamás se acostumbraría.

Pero realmente lo hizo. Giotto en un principio le había dicho que adaptarse a una nueva vida era difícil, sobre todo cuando las circunstancias eran difíciles y dolorosas. Y esto no era precisamente por lo sucedido con Hibari. Así que simplemente lo acepto, acepto el cambio y el resto vino solo. Pronto dejo de extrañar la ciudad que lo vio crecer y encontró amigos tan buenos que le parecía difícil recordar sus días de Dame en Namimori.

Incluso Byakuran y Mukuro habían encontrado la paciencia necesaria para ayudarlo académicamente, convirtiéndolo en uno de los mejores en clase. Solo había sido necesario para ambos quitar esa restricción que él solo se ponía al pensar mal de sí mismo. Reborn le dio confianza y seguridad y Fon le dio fuerza física y artes marciales. Todo en Italia era bueno para él.

Tenía muchísimos amigos a los que quería. Lambo, Uni, Hayato, Takeshi, Nagi, los cuatro anteriormente mencionados, Enma y otros cuantos más a los que veía todos los días en la escuela. Sin duda todos habían batallado para poder sacar a flote al verdadero Tsunayoshi, pero el resultado era uno que los enorgullecía sin duda alguna.

Y pensar en ello hacía que Tsuna sacara lo necesario para enfrentar el hecho de que estaba en la ciudad que lo vio sufrir y en el que dejo muchas cosas. Más malas que buenas. Incluso se atrevía a decir que las únicas cosas buenas que ahí dejo, fueron a su amiga Kyoko, la tumba de sus padres y al hermano de su amiga, Ryohei. Sin duda muy pocas cosas.

Por el contrario, las malas eran muchas. Dejo el abuso de los demás alumnos, dejo al torpe, dejo su lado Dame, dejo todo lo que lo hacia la burla de los demás y la decepción de su madre. Incluso ahí mismo se despidió definitivamente de sus recuerdos.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, había dejado a Hibari, quien era su peor pesadilla, a pesar de que en el pasado era su más gran y sublime sueño. Nunca pensó en el pasado que un día llegaría a decirlo, pero ahora mismo sentía molestia en su contra.

Sin duda lo había amado intensa y profundamente. Tanto que hasta dolía sentirlo y saberse no correspondido. Ahora mismo las palabras de Reborn rebotaban en su mente como una pelota. Palabras ciertas y verdaderas.

-Algún día encontrare a alguien que en verdad me ame y ese día Hibari Kyoya no será más que un recuerdo. –se dijo a sí mismo en un quedo tono de voz, repitiéndoselo mentalmente como si fuera un mantra.

Le animaba pensar así, pero lo animaba aún mas pensar que ese chico de cabellos negros lisos y ojos metalizados lo odiaba. No era que le gustase ser odiado por la gente, sino que eso significaba que el mayor evitaría cualquier contacto con su persona, incluso podía asegurar que evitaría siquiera mirarlo, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Y eso era un alivio. Así no abriría viejas heridas, heridas que habían sido difíciles de curar. Heridas que había curado gracias a sus amigos.

Se detuvo cuando Kyoya lo hizo, alzo la vista y observo el pequeño cartel que señalaba el salón en cuestión con el 2-A. Suspiro con cansancio y se adelanto a Hibari.

-…de aquí en adelante puedo yo solo…gracias. –le dijo con un tono tajante y ácido. El prefecto frunció el ceño y miro directamente esos ojos chocolates que reflejaban desagrado.

Se sorprendió al ver un brillo naranja en ellos, era un brillo determinado, frío y seguro de sí mismo. Era casi como si ese ya no fuese el mismo herbívoro que abandono el país luego de terminar con él. Jamás supo realmente el porqué ese día llego llorando a su oficina, simplemente le dijo cosas horribles y el salió tras decirle que terminaban. Llorando aún más.

¿Arrepentimiento?, podía ser. Verlo de nuevo era algo que le parecía exquisito. Ya no era ese niño torpe con rostro de miedo a todo. Era un joven de dieciséis años con un aura segura, tranquila y casi apacible, pero con un dejo de misterio.

Su rostro demostraba una tranquilidad atrayente, sus ojos chocolates eran más enigmáticos y esto los hacía aun mas hechizantes, su cabello castaño se mostraba largo a comparación al pasado y seguía siendo igual de rebelde a como lo recordaba. Había crecido en estatura, quizás medía un metro setenta, pero seguía sin alcanzarlo a él. Podía notar que a pesar de verse igual de delgado que antes, no era débil. Seguía pareciendo frágil, pero intuía que era una fragilidad solo en aspecto. Sonrío ladino al ver que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo más bajito. Pero era en una sola palabra, perfecto.

Tsunayoshi ajeno de los pensamientos del mayor atino a suspirar exasperado. Quería que se fuera por donde vino con él y lo dejara solo, tal como lo hizo en el pasado. Sinceramente no debía costarle mucho, si ya lo hizo una vez, ¿no?

-No me digas que debo hacer, herbívoro. –declaro finalmente con molestia.

Tsuna alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Vaya, no me digas que ya olvidaste mi nombre. –musito con sorna, apartando la mirada de la de Hibari. –Era de esperarse, digo, es que siendo tu no me sorprende en lo más minimo. –repuso dirigiendo su mano a la puerta, dejándola reposar ahí un momento.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Definitivamente ese herbívoro ya no era él mismo de antes. En el pasado jamás habría hablado de esa forma.

-…pero bueno…-suspiro resignado. –Me conviene más de esta forma. _Addio_. –se despidió, deslizando finalmente la puerta que lo separaba del interior. Kyoya lo observo ingresar tras explicarle al profesor que era un nuevo alumno, para segundos después, la puerta deslizarse cerrándose nuevamente.

Todos en el aula lo miraron expectantes, algunos ojos brillaron en reconocimiento. En realidad, muchos lo reconocieron.

-¡Es Dame-Tsuna! –exclamo un chico del fondo, a quien Tsuna no recordaba haber visto jamás en su vida, pero era probable que si lo conociese de antes. El castaño suspiro en respuesta y miro al profesor.

-Mi nombre es Shiromiya Kazuto y soy el profesor de matemáticas. –se presento con amabilidad el viejo hombre, de canosos cabellos y ojos de un lánguido color verde. –Presentante por favor, aunque parece ser que ese joven ya lo conoce.

El castaño solo asintió con pesadez y se giro para ver a todos en la clase. –No lo recuerdo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendiendo al que había hablado. –Pero bueno, soy Tsunayoshi Vongola y espero podamos llevarnos bien. –se presento con una ligera reverencia.

Kazuto-sensei se levanto de su silla y se acerco a Tsuna, para después pararse a su lado y sonreírles a todos en la clase.

-¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo a Vongola-kun? –interrogo, cediéndole la palabra a una linda chica de cabellos largos castaño-anaranjado. Ella le sonrío a Tsuna y se levanto para que el otro pudiera verle.

-Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, ¿de casualidad no eres Sawada Tsunayoshi? –pregunto ansiosamente.

Tsuna la reconoció de inmediato y le brindo una sonrisa muy alegre y tranquilizadora a la muchacha.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kyoko-chan. –sonrío aun más. –Y sí, soy _ese _Tsunayoshi.

La chica se sintió muy emocionada y con ganas de abrazarle, pero se contuvo al saberse en medio de la clase. Alguien más alzo su mano y el profesor le concedió la palabra, sentándose Kyoko nuevamente.

-¿En donde habías estado, _Dame-Tsuna_? –pregunto el mismo chico que hacia minutos lo había reconocido. El joven Vongola alzo una ceja y frunció el ceño en clara señal de fastidio. -¿Y de que viene el Vongola?

Bien, estaba llegando a su límite con las preguntas fuera de lugar. Estaba seguro que se le había pegado lo intolerante de Reborn y Lal. Aspiro aire profundamente y trato de calmarse.

-Vaya, parece ser que eres muy curioso, ¿no crees? –pronuncio Tsuna cruzándose de brazos. –No creo que realmente tengas interés en ello, ¿o sí? –soltó con cierto veneno.

El otro chico se sentó sintiéndose sorprendido nuevamente. Kyoko solo atino a reír un poco y disimuladamente, mientras que el profesor suspiraba.

-Joven Renji, ya le he dicho que abandone esas actitudes. –le reprendió Kazuto suavemente. –Parece ser que ya conoce a la señorita Sasagawa, así que siéntese a su lado. –le indico el lugar vacio justo a su lado.

El chico asintió con tranquilidad para luego acatar la orden. Sonrío a la castaña y se dispuso a atender la clase. Kazuto-sensei era realmente bueno, era casi tan bueno explicando como lo era Mukuro. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por no estar en Italia con ellos, los extrañaba mucho.

Una ligera vibración en su bolsillo lo sobresalto y supo entonces que le había llegado un mensaje. Ya lo leería a la hora del almuerzo. Y hablando de eso, ahora venía recordando que había olvidado su almuerzo en casa. Realmente se lamento ese hecho, Lussuria cocinaba delicioso.

Tras un par de horas, la más esperada llego. El almuerzo. Tsuna se levanto de su asiento, ignorando las muchas miradas que recibía. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y leyó el _cariñoso _mensaje que había recibido.

_Dame-Tsuna._

_Más te vale que te comuniques conmigo en cuanto salgas de clase, o de lo contrario te volare la cabeza con un balazo. _

_Y sabes bien que si lo haría. No importa donde consiga el arma._

_Atte: El perfecto Reborn._

El Vongola exhalo el aire y se dispuso a buscar el número del pelinegro entre sus contactos. Salió del aula despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga y se encamino por los pasillos, a la espera de que Reborn contestara.

_-Ya era hora, Dame-Tsuna. _–la voz amenazante de Reborn lo hizo estremecerse, pero simplemente soltó una risita.

-_Ya, ya. Dime que es lo que pasa, se que estas molesto y todo eso, pero…están en clase y el gran Reborn jamás se distraería para enviarme un mensaje. –_se burlo Tsuna, mientras hablaba en un perfecto italiano. Reborn gruño al otro lado y luego el castaño escucho como suspiraba.

_-Bien. El problema es que tu abuelo se ha enfadado con tu hermano por enviarte a…esa ciudad precisamente. –_le comento el pelinegro en tono de fastidio.

Tsuna dejo de caminar y se sentó en las escaleras, lo más orillado que pudo. No sin antes fijarse en que no había nadie.

_-Bueno, bueno. Pensé que el abuelo estaba al tanto de ello. –_dijo sorprendido. _–Además de que le recuerdo que fue él quien insistía en que viniera a Japón._-resoplo fastidiado.

_-Y yo que sé. Giotto me pidió que te lo dijera porque tú no le contestabas. _–musito el otro divertido. _-¿Acaso te enojaste con él?_

_-Un poco, sí. –_acepto el castaño, sin notar que alguien lo miraba desde el pie de la escalera. _–Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de ustedes, realmente quería despedirme de Nagi…_

_-Oh. Así que no pensaste en mí._ –dijo el otro en un tono de fingido drama. Tsuna bufo algo molesto ante el tono. _–Yo tanto que te quiero._

Tsuna rodo los ojos y sonrío algo perverso.

-_Sí, sí. Yo también te quiero, lo sabes. Pero ese no es el tema aquí. ¿Acaso el abuelo quiere que vuelva? _–pregunto esperanzado, cosa que extraño a Reborn.

_-No. No es eso. ¿Por qué?, ¿Paso algo?..._-el de patillas rizadas dejo de respirar y una idea bastante acertada cruzo su mente. -_¡Oh, no me digas!, te encontraste con…_

_-…con Hibari Kyoya, sí. –_Tsuna puso una mueca de pesar y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Y la persona que lo miraba desde abajo alzo una ceja al escuchar su nombre pronunciado mientras el otro hablaba en un idioma que no entendía. _–Lo último que quería, ocurrió. _–musito fastidiado.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó y Tsunayoshi suspiro con resignación. Se levanto del escalón y sus ojos se toparon con los metalizados de Kyoya, sintió que todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor y trato de ignorar esa mirada tan intensa, que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme, por favor? –bufo Tsuna retomando el japonés y olvidando que estaba hablando con Reborn, quien por cierto, también sabía el idioma. Hibari alzo una ceja y le sonrío de forma torcida.

-No. –contesto simplemente. Tsuna sintió que pronto reventaría de molestia. Aspiro tanto aire como pudo y lo dejo salir lentamente, manteniendo la compostura.

-Dios, primero dices que me odias, luego me sonríes y al final no quieres dejar de mirarme. Que irónico, ¿eh? –replico el menor. –Aunque supongo que no me recuerdas del todo bien, quiero decir, me tratas de lo más normal cuando eras tú el que quería que me alejara de ti.

Hibari sonrío más ampliamente y observo al castaño decir algo más en italiano para después colgar y guardarse el celular en uno de sus bolsillos. Bajo los escalones que los separaban y el chico trato de seguir su camino hacia su aula. Pero la mano de Kyoya se lo impidió, jalándolo unos pasos más hasta que llegaron a la oficina del comité disciplinario que estaba vacía.

Tsuna se zafo del agarre y se alejo lo más que pudo del pelinegro, quien se recargo en la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se estaba comportando de una forma impropia y lo sabía. Pero tampoco le importaba.

Luego de que Tsunayoshi se marchara pensó que no lo necesitaría, pero cuando supo que probablemente no lo volvería a ver se sintió _mal. Sintió que lo necesitaba._ Lo admitía, eran sentimientos herbívoros, pero solo por él se estaba permitiendo tenerlos, a pesar de que en primera instancia fue él mismo quien trato de destruirlos.

-No sé qué está pasando, tampoco me importa. Solo quiero irme a mi clase, ¿te apartas, por favor? –pidió en tono serio. Sin relajar su postura, sus ojos brillando nuevamente en ese tono naranja cautivante. El de orbes metálicas negó con la cabeza y dio un paso en su dirección, paso que Tsunayoshi retrocedió.

-¿Por qué regresaste? –interrogo sin dejar de mirarlo tan profundamente, que sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

-No te interesa. –repuso haciendo a un lado ese sentimiento y reemplazándolo por tranquilidad, con esa mirada fuerte de la que Fon y Reborn tan orgullosos estaban. Hibari dio un segundo paso en su dirección, paso que Tsuna retrocedió. ¡Ni loco dejaría que Hibari Kyoya se le acercase!

-¿Oh?, ¿De verdad? –Tsuna se estaba quedando sin lugar al cual huir, si no se alejaba pronto, sus defensas caerían. ¡Maldición, que aun seguía siendo débil frente a ese chico!, realmente quería pensar que no, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

-De verdad. Y realmente me gustaría que no hicieras esto más complicado, Hibari-san, simplemente ódiame como siempre, que yo te odiare y no me acercare a ti. –esas palabras terminaron de hacer sonreír al otro, quien tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Tsuna, evitando que este encontrara un hueco por el cual escabullirse para marcharse.

-Y dime una cosa, Tsunayoshi, ¿Quién te dijo a ti, que yo te odiaba? –interrogo aprisionando su cintura con su otro brazo. Tsuna contuvo el aliento.

Lo decía y lo seguiría diciendo, alguien allá arriba lo odiaba mucho. Trato de alejarse, aplicando toda la fuerza que en esos momentos poseía, pero le era inútil al sentirse embriagado por el aroma de Hibari, por su calor adormecedor. Decidió contestar, odiaba que él jugara así con él.

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo? –cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Acaso tienes memoria a corto plazo o qué demonios te pasa? –Tsuna en un arranque pellizco las mejillas de Kyoya, estirándolas de la misma forma en la que Byakuran solía hacérselo a él. –Según recuerdo fuiste tú mismo el que lo dijo, ¿no?, ahora mismo no me vengas con que no lo sabes, así que suéltame ya, ¿quieres? –farfullo con molestia, soltando las blancas mejillas del contrario.

Kyoya se sorprendió por las acciones del menor, quien en ese momento trataba de hacer que soltara su rostro y su cintura por todos los medios posibles y existentes. Aunque claro, todo terminaba en intentos fallidos.

-No. –simple y sencilla respuesta salió de los labios del otro. –En ese entonces estaba confundido, realmente estaba mal. –musito en un suspiro, haciendo estremecer al castaño. –Ahora mismo y después de que te fueras lo entendí. Yo te amo, Tsunayoshi…

El castaño sintió la sangre subir a su rostro, oh, esto era malo, tenía irse de inmediato. Lo diría, no quería creer en esas palabras. No quería sufrir. ¿Tan difícil era entender que el solo quería ir, cumplir con lo encomendado y regresar a Italia?, Hibari solo significaba el dolor que sufrió en Namimori. ¿Realmente él creía que solo con eso bastaba?, ¡Dios, no!

-Hibari-san, ¿Realmente crees que solo con eso basta? –pregunto suavemente, no tenia caso alzar la voz. -¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrí, de cuanto tarde para salir adelante? –los ojos de Tsuna se desviaron del rostro estoico de Kyoya. El pelinegro le sacaba bastante estatura, a pesar de que en los últimos años había crecido.

-…Tsunayoshi…

-No. –interrumpió. –Las cosas no son tan sencillas, definitivamente es mejor que olvides todo y regreses a tu vida antes de verme hoy. No estaré mucho tiempo en Namimori, terminando un pendiente de mi hermano me regreso a mi vida en Italia.

El de ojos metalizados acerco su boca al oído del chico y con voz suave susurro:

_-_Cuando termines tu pendiente, no querrás irte, Tsunayoshi. –murmuro con voz sensual. –De eso me encargo yo, prepárate, porque no descansare hasta que caigas…

Tsuna se tenso ante esas palabras, pero con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, Tsuna se soltó del agarre de Kyoya.

-No caeré una segunda vez, Hibari Kyoya. He cambiado, ya no soy el mismo de hace tres años, realmente no te dejare. –sentencio, mientras dejaba las palabras resonar en la vacía oficina y salía presurosamente de esta.

El prefecto sonrío en respuesta, ¿oh, eso era un reto?, definitivamente lo ganaría. No lo dejaría ir nuevamente, en el pasado ya había cometido semejante estupidez y ahora mismo que tenía la oportunidad brindada por Alaude, no la desaprovecharía en lo más minimo. De todas formas, si el ganaba, ambos lo disfrutarían. Ambos serían ganadores.

No le importaba estarse comportando como un herbívoro.

Por su parte, Tsuna corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero no se dirigía a su salón de clases. Dios, no. Corría con dirección a su casa, ahora mismo exigiría a Giotto que lo sacara de esa maldita escuela. Pero primero tenía que tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

.

.

.

El ligero bote que sintió cuando Superbi Squalo se sentó en la orilla de su cama, lo hizo levantar la cabeza con pesadez, sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en los grises y Squalo supo entonces que algo había sucedido en su primer día de clases. El mayor dio un suspiro y le indico a Tsuna que se acercara a él. El otro obedeció y se levanto hasta sentarse a su lado, con las piernas colgando y meciéndose en un ligero vaivén.

-Bien. Sé que algo ha sucedido el día de hoy, así que suéltalo de una vez. –le apresuro Squalo, cruzándose de piernas y recargando su codo en su rodilla. Tsuna dio un respingo y miro con ojos llorosos al que próximamente sería su cuñado.

Era extraño decirlo, pero mantenía una relación muy cercana con Squalo, quien a pesar de su apariencia y carácter, era una persona sumamente comprensiva. Claro, solo con él. Y por esa cercana relación de hermano mayor-hermano menor, es que era el único que sabía sobre lo sucedido realmente con Hibari Kyoya. Odiaba admitir que ni siquiera a Dino y Giotto se los había dicho con completa claridad.

El castaño recogió sus piernas y hundió su rostro en ellas. ¿Estaría bien decirle que el estúpido de Giotto lo había metido en la misma preparatoria que Hibari Kyoya?, ¿Trataría de matarlo?, oh, de ser así le ahorraría el trabajo. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Pero el problema aquí no era precisamente lo que hizo su hermano, si no lo que Kyoya provoco en él al verlo de nuevo. Suspiro.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Tsuna. –le informo el mayor con una extraña mueca de fingida molestia. Tsuna río al verla.

-Ya, ya. –tranquilizo regresando a su posición inicial, con las piernas colgando. –Supongo que recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de que me fuera…

Squalo frunció profundamente el ceño y miro seriamente al castaño. Esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba nada. Aun así, guardo silencio y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole con ello a Tsuna que continuase contándole lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque podía deducirlo ya.

El Vongola aspiro tanto aire como pudo y lo dejo salir lentamente. Demonios, de nuevo se estaba poniendo nervioso de solo recordar que en la mañana vio a Hibari y que él… ¡Dios, no!, no podía admitir que el muy maldito estaba demasiado guapo…y que…

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había aceptado lo que todo ese rato había estado tratando de enterrar profundamente en su mente. Se abofeteo mentalmente y decidió que por el momento, de nuevo, dejaría ese pensamiento de lado. Miro a Squalo y respiro hondo.

-Lo vi. –dijo despacio, pero solo eso basto para que el de cabellos largos entendiera todo lo que esas dos simples palabras encerraban.

Squalo lo miro detenidamente, Tsuna no agrego más. Tal vez esperaba a que el mayor preguntara algo, ¡Y claro que Squalo se moría por preguntar!, pero primeramente estaba analizando la situación. ¿Lo habría hecho Giotto a propósito?, se pregunto el albino, algo perturbado por su pensamiento. Porque si lo había hecho deliberadamente, entonces viajaría a Italia y dejaría a Xanxus y a Tsuna sin hermano. Pensó maliciosamente en su espada, quizás sería bueno comenzar a retomar sus entrenamientos con ella.

Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para considerar la idea de matar al actual presidente de las empresas Vongola. Echo de lado la idea, pero no por eso la olvido, y se concentro en su pequeño cuñado.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué paso? –interrogo. Tsuna se tenso. Y entonces Squalo supo que era verdad su mal presentimiento. -…Tsuna…

-¡Lo siento! –grito. -¡Realmente no paso nada! –exclamo, casi como si se estuviera defendiendo de una gravísima acusación.

Superbi lo miro con ojos acusadores, tomando a Tsuna del rostro para evitar que se girara y lo escondiera.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no paso nada. –ordeno sin soltarlo. El castaño no sabía ni en donde meterse. –Y que no se hayan besado o algo por el estilo, no entra en ello, ¿entendiste? –el chico soltó su típico "Hiii" y sintió su cara arder. Squalo suspiro y lo soltó pasados unos minutos de que el muchacho no dijera nada. –Lo imagine…-musito con cansancio.

-…no fue mi culpa…el muy estúpido me dijo que me prepara porque me haría caer…-musito cansado. -¡P-pero no lo hare! –grito al ver la mirada del albino. -¡Ya no me importa, no me importa y no me importa! –se dijo, casi como si estuviese recitando un hechizo. Bueno fuera que eso existiera, así usaría un hechizo para no amar.

-¿Entonces porque luces tan perturbado? –pregunto en tono sagaz. -¿En verdad no te importa, Tsunayoshi?

El chico trago saliva y miro fijamente al albino. ¿De verdad no le importaba?, es decir, era cierto que Hibari le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y que era para que actualmente al verlo sintiera odio o algo así, pero su corazón dio un vuelco. Esas palabras bailaban en su mente como una maldita coreografía destinada a fastidiarle la vida.

Pensó que todo estaría bien, a pesar de haberse encontrado con él. Pero luego de lo que sucedió en su oficina, casi podía jurar que estuvo a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco.

-No. Definitivamente ya no me _puede _importar. –recalco. –A pesar de lo que me dijo, ya no debe importarme. Incluso tratare de razonar con mi hermano para que deje esta absurda idea de que asista a esa preparatoria.

-¿No deberías seguir yendo para demostrarle que realmente no te importa? –pregunto seriamente el mayor, haciendo a Tsuna mirarlo. –Repítete que no te importa hasta que te lo creas, Tsuna. –le instruyo Squalo sonriéndole.

Aunque algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no lo dejara seguir asistiendo.

Bueno, no sacaba nada de estar dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era observar y esperar, y prepararse para el asesinato de Giotto Vongola. Oh, quizás le pediría ayuda al mejor amigo de Tsuna, seguro que Reborn ayudaría encantado.

Squalo sonrío sádicamente y se levanto despidiéndose de Tsuna. -…solo ten cuidado. –le dijo antes de marcharse, ansioso por empuñar su espada nuevamente.

Tsuna alzo una ceja y sintió que pronto Giotto sufriría la ira de Squalo y muy posiblemente de Reborn y Mukuro. Sonrío, el muy malvado se lo tenía bien merecido, nadie lo mandaba a hacerla de Cupido, mucho menos cuando no conocía toda la historia.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro su celular dubitativo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, no, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer él. Mejor que nadie sabía que no había olvidado completamente a Hibari, por lo que temía caer.

Con más firmeza tomo su celular y tecleo un mensaje que sabía llegaría a los cuatro que necesitaba en ese momento.

_Los necesito mucho._

_Me he encontrado en una muy mala situación con Hibari. _

_Me temo que…pueda cometer una estupidez. ¡Necesito ayuda para no caer en sus redes!_

_Atte: Tsuna._

.

.

.

Una ligera vibración hizo que cuatro chicos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Reborn de practicar su puntería, Mukuro de torturar a unos cuantos inocentes, Fon de practicar artes marciales y Byakuran de comer bombones mientras miraba a su novio torturar a los débiles de mente.

Los cuatro alzaron una ceja ante el mensaje y solo la parte de Hibari Kyoya y la de ¡Necesito ayuda!, quedaron grabadas en sus mentes. Reborn salió del campo de entrenamiento y se topo con Fon, ambos se miraron y asintieron. Cuando estuvieron en los pasillos de la escuela, Mukuro y Byakuran los esperaban con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

_-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a matar al bastardo de Hibari Kyoya? _–interrogo Mukuro sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona.

Reborn sonrío de forma maliciosa.

_-Ahora mismo…Cozart Simon estará de acuerdo si le contamos nuestras razones, ¿no creen?_

Fon se cruzo de brazos y negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. El también quería ir a cuidar de su amigo, pero no quería ir a matar a un ser humano, por más que este lo mereciera.

Con paso tranquilo, aquellos cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse a la dirección de la escuela, escuela dirigida por el hermano del amigo de Tsuna. Oh, Hibari no la tendría nada fácil y mucho menos cuando estos cuatro demonios llegasen.

Que se preparase, porque ellos no permitirían que Tsunayoshi cayese.

.

.

.

Continuara~…

.

.

.

¡Hoooliiitaaaas a todos los lectores!

Bien, me he tardado un poco en escribir este capítulo pero espero les guste (:

Quiero agradecer a:

_**criss dragneel: **__Bueno, Tsuna aun conservara algo de su personalidad infantil, pero no sería al cien por ciento. Realmente creo que Kyoya debe complicarse un poco en tratar de entenderlo nuevamente. ¡Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

_**1827: **__Eso no tarda en saberse. Como este fic no quiero que sea tan extremadamente largo (en cuestión de cantidad de capítulos), pronto se sabrá lo que Hibari le hizo a Tsuna. _

_**ChibiGoreItaly: **__Jaja sí. Kyoya hará muchas cosas, pero esto pronto se le complicara aun más. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy :)_

_**Hime-chan Natsumi: **__Jeje, me alegro que te guste, ¡gracias por leer!_

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, también gracias por leer!

Con esto me despido por ahora.

Espero estén todos bien.

Ciao, ciao (:


End file.
